1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto lever device for shifting control, and more particularly, to an auto lever device that can turn on/off the start of an engine by a simple pressing operation of a driver or a minimum position change of an auto lever while providing a shifting mode control as a basic function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are provided with a safety function that allows starting the engine only by operating the brake pedal, with the shift lever at the P(parking)-range, in order to prevent abnormal rapid departure when starting the vehicles.
Further, when a vehicle is equipped with a PIC (Personal Identification Card) system, which is called a smart key, the engine can be started only when the driver is identified, such that an anti-theft function can be intensified.
FIG. 12 shows an example of the PIC system.
As shown in FIG. 12, the PIC system includes a fob key 100 that is a wireless operation key storing the information on a driver, a immobilizer unit 600 that determines whether to start by communicating with fob key 100, a PIC unit 500 (Personal Identification Card Unit) that switches starting/steering-possible state into a possible state, and a BCM 900 (Body Control Module) that provides whether start is permitted to an ECU 700 (Electronic Control Unit) in response to a signal from PIC unit 500.
However, in the PIC system, BCM 900 is provided with a function of sensing that the brake pedal is pressed and an individual start button for starting is disposed, such that the driver feels more uncomfortable against reinforcement of the safety function.
For example, in order to start a vehicle, when a driver presses down the brake pedal after inserting his/her fob key 100 or placing it in place such that BCM 900 recognizes it, changes the shift lever to the P (parking)-range, and presses the start button, start becomes possible by wireless communication through fob key 100.
In order to stop the engine, the driver presses down the brake pedal such that BCM 900 recognizes it and changes the shift lever to the P (parking)-range, and then presses the start button, thereby stopping the engine.
In order to start or stop the engine, as described above, the driver has to operate the individual start button every time, in addition to changing the shift lever to the P (parking)-range, such that the driver necessarily feels uncomfortable in acting.
Meanwhile, when a vehicle is equipped with a shift by wire type shifting system, an actuator, an electronic shift lever, and a controller (TCU or ECU) are disposed between the transmission and the shift lever, for an electronic configuration, instead of a mechanical connection structure.
Even in the SBW, the driver implements desired shift range control by changing the position of an electronic shift lever along a gate pattern, but the position change of the shift lever is converted into an electric signal, such that various addition functions are more easily implemented.
Therefore, when a vehicle equipped with the PIC system is also equipped with an SBW type shift system, it is possible to improve convenience in various ways, using mechanical combination of the PIC system and the SBW type shift system, and particularly, it is possible to more simplify the start procedure while keeping the safety function when starting an engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.